


Tupac!

by damniamgay



Series: Emily and Beca [9]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, tupac is my ultimate fave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: My hamster escaped and I think he went under your door AU





	Tupac!

Emily was on good terms with everyone in her apartment block, with the exception of her elusive neighbour. Sure, she'd heard stories about her and how that she was a music producer and hated people. So Emily had never really talked to her. Until now.

 

Emily was home late from work, which wasn't really new. It was always a kid had been sick in the toilet and she needed to look after them until their parents came home or one of the parents had an issue with how she was teaching. Who would've thought that teaching six and seven year olds about religions other than Christianity would cause such a fuss, it was in the curriculum and had to be taught.

And that day hadn't been any different, one parent had stayed behind and blamed her for their kid being ill. Yet, Emily always shrugged it off with an apology and a bright sunshine smile and grumbled about it to Stacie during her ride home.

 

She practically fell into her apartment more than just wanting to get out of her pencil skirt and heels. Mumbling a small hello to her hamster Tupac as she threw on her baggiest pair of joggers and ironically enough a Biggie Smalls t-shirt she'd been gifted by a friend after she got Tupac. Grabbing some food for the adorable ball of fur, she was stunned to silence. 

Tupac was missing. 

Frantically throwing the bag of food back on the counter, she dropped to the floor in dramatic fashion and searched for the hamster. She wailed out, "Tupac! Tupaaaaac! Come back, please! I'll give you more food, I promise. I'll even buy you a new hamster ball." She had searched all of her apartment and sighed until she saw Tupac squeeze out the bottom of her front door. She dived to stop him but bashed her shoulder on her sofa.

Cradling her dead left arm, she left her apartment in a hurry and saw Tupac wiggle through her neighbours door. "Oh my stars, Tupac!" She whispered to herself. She face palmed and took a deep breath in. Stretching herself out as if preparing for a physically gruelling activity, she knocked on the door. A grumpy woman answered with a gruff, "What do you want?"

Emily cleared her throat and smiled politely, "I'm your neighbour and my hamster escaped and I think he's in your apartment." She awkwardly gestured from her door to inside and spluttered out, "I'm Emily by the way. Emily Junk." She thrust her hand out which the woman took reluctantly, "Beca. Is Junk really your last name?" She invited Emily inside with a smirk.

Emily laughed lightly, "Funny story actually, my mums last name is Junk but my dad's is Hardon. So I thought Junk was probably better out of the two." Beca cocked an eyebrow and nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer she was given. 

"So what does this hamster look like?" She asked looking behind her bookcase. Emily peered around the sofa which was pressed flush against the wall.  "He's small, with brown and white fur. He's very cute..." Beca didn't listen to Emily ramble on about the hamster. She just wanted her to leave so she could get back to the mountain of work she had to do for next week. Although, the girl was adorable when flustered and when she shone that smile, Beca was gone.

After ten minutes of searching around Beca's apartment, they were about ready to just leave Tupac and accept him as lost forever then, "Tupac!" Emily shouted and dived into the bathroom. Beca laughed, "Calling your hamster Tupac and wearing a Biggie top is rather contradictory, isn't it?" Beca smirked at the light blush form on Emily's cheeks.

Emily cradled Tupac close to her chest and bounced on her feet awkwardly, "Anyway, thank you for helping me find him. If you're not busy, you can come round to mine, I've ordered some pizza in? It's the least I can do to thank you." Emily asked longingly. Beca hesitated for a moment and thought about the huge pile of work she had to do but then looked up into Emily's big brown doe eyes and gave in. "Alright. I'll be over in a minute, I've just gotta finish something."

 Emily's eyes shot wide open, "Oh yeah. You don't have to come obviously if you have stuff to do. We just met anyway, you never know I could be a murderer on the run or something."

Beca smirked at the rambling girl and placed a hand delicately on hers, "I'll be there. And anyway, what murderer has a hamster called Tupac and wears pink and purple joggers." Emily  looked down at her legs and blushed again, thanked Beca once more before retreating to her apartment and frantically tidied up the place after placing Tupac securely in his hamster ball so he could roam freely without getting lost.

 

 

Beca knocked on the door a few minutes after the pizza arrived and Emily hugged her as a welcome. She instantly felt her tense and let go straight away, "Sorry, I just like hugs. I won't do that again, I promise. My friend Stacie, I work with her at the primary down the road y'know the one with the big oak tree that the Mrs. Davis on floor two says 'Will one day strike us all down'." Emily shut the door behind Beca and imitated an old decrepit voice. Beca nodded with a small smile and sat down next to Emily on the sofa, whom of which had her legs crossed. "Anyway, she says I don't have any sense of boundaries. So sorry for hugging you, that wasn't cool."

Beca shrugged, "It's okay, just give me some warning next time." She winked before continuing, "What year do you teach? And how long have you been teaching for, cause you look pretty young?" Beca leant forward and pulled a slice of pizza out the box.

 Emily swallowed her mouthful, "I teach year two, they're great. It's just their parents that I hate. And it's my first year teaching on my own and thanks, I'm 25 by the way."

Beca nodded, "I'm 29. Why'd you hate the parents so much?" She asked looking around Emily's apartment and it was everything she could've imagined from the girl that she had known for at least half an hour.

Lots of colour, especially bright colours. Lots of pictures of friends and she's assuming that she's crazy close with her Mum. Beca couldn't relate, but thought it was sweet that this girl didn't care if she had pictures up of her and her mum pouting. Even though that did make her cringe a sufficient amount.

Emily swallowed harshly,  "They say I teach wrong. And shouldn't be teaching children about such diverse things or whatever." Emily angrily-if you could compare this moment to something, it would be that of a lion cub roaring for the first time-took a bite out of her pizza crust.

Beca smirked, "What diverse stuff have you been teaching then, Miss Junk?"

Emily laughed at Beca's wiggling eyebrows and hit her arm lightly, "Nothing like that! I've just been saying stuff like whenever a kid is like oh prince and princess. I'm like you can also get princesses together and princes together. Or I've recently taught them about Muslim customs and their holidays and how they worship and stuff."

Beca was impressed to say the least, she nodded with a slight admiration. "Why are you teaching them this then? Like if you're getting the complaints from parents. Does the principal not care or whatever?"

"No, he's not really bothered. I mean I don't think he would be." Emily shrugged and Beca knew there was a longer answer. She nudged her gently, "I'll tell you how I got fired from my last job if you tell me why you teach these kids about that?" Beca tried, popping a pepperoni into her mouth.

Emily rolled her eyes, "When I was growing up, it just like you had to be straight. So when I liked people regardless of their gender I thought there was something wrong with me. But there was nothing wrong with me obviously, and it's the fact that we aren't teaching kids that liking anyone is okay." Emily said not looking up from her hands pretending that she was super interested in it.

Beca placed a comforting hand on Emily's knee, "Well I think it's cool that you do that. And I totally agree! I grew up thinking I was like some alien and when I told some kids when I was in year five that I had a crush on this girl they all kinda left me. But I'm over that, that was years ago." Beca said with a laugh that caught in her throat definitely concealing some other incident. "Anyway! I promised you a story!"

Beca went on to explain about how some rapper, who thought he was the shit, managed to land a producer even though his music sounded like actual crap. And how that even after she busted her ass for three days to make sure the song could sell at least one copy, when her client listening to it and thought it didn't reflect his 'artistic image' whatever the hell that meant for him. Her boss stuck for him instead of her.

 "You'll never guess what she said to him." Beca said watching Emily lean forward with excitement. They were now both at crossed legged, leaning against the arms of the sofa facing each other. "She told him it was, and I quote, shark week and that's why I overreacted when he said the produced version was shit." Emily laughed and oh, god that laugh was music to Beca's ears. And was probably one of the best things she's ever heard.

They proceeded to talk about anything and everything. They talked about exes, Emily talked about the one girlfriend she had and how she broke up with her because she thought Emily was 'too childish'. Beca said that's what made her a good teacher and that she'd beat the ex up if she ever turned up again. The younger girl wasn't sure if Beca was joking or not, so she proceeded to explain to her why it wasn't worth it. "If anyone is ever a dick to you though. Just let me know and I'll beat them up for you, Em."

 Emily breathed out heavily, "No offence, but like...you're pretty short."Beca kicked her after sliding down the arm slightly to be able to reach her. They both laughed heavily and Emily stood up to clean the coffee table. "It's a Friday right?" Beca asked.

 "Yep."

 Beca yawned and replied, "I don't think I have work tomorrow and you definitely don't. Do you want to hang out then as well?"Emily dropped the pizza box on the floor in surprise. "Is that a no...?" Beca asked with a smirk.

 "No, no! I'd lov-like to!" Emily stuttered out and bent over to pick up the box.

 "I'll see you tomorrow, Junk." Beca left with a wink and Emily was completely and utterly flustered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed. I'll try and write the sequel to the accidental proposal!


End file.
